vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasher
] Summary Vasher is a major supporting character in Warbreaker. His motives are initially unclear – he is first seen convincing a rebel Idrian to transfer his Breaths to Vasher after breaking into and out of a prison in the Court of Gods, and was afterwards seen tracking down and slaughtering various individuals in the city of T'Telir, mingling in the conspiracy and intrigue of the city's politics as it veered towards a state of war with Idris. While Vivenna and her colleagues cause havoc across the city to make the inevitable war more difficult on the Hallandren army, she drew Vasher's ire, being warned that he was out to kill her and the mercenaries she befriended. However, not was all as it seemed – Denth and Tonk Fah were a part of the conspiracy to send the city to war, while Vasher worked tirelessly to prevent it it. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with some Awakenings and while partially drawing Nightblood, High 8-C with Nightblood drawn Name: Vasher, Kalad the Usurper, Strifelover, Peacegiver the Blessed, Talaxin, Zahel, Warbreaker the Peaceful Origin: Warbreaker Gender: Male Age: > 300 years Classification: Returned Awakener, One of the Five Scholars, Worldhopper, Cognitive Shadow, Shardbearer Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence (Arguably one of the most knowledgeable Awakeners on Nalthis as of the events of Warbreaker. Has centuries of knowledge and experience, and alongside Shashara spearheaded developments in the use of Commands), Weapon Mastery (Has 300 years of experience in swordplay, although isn't as proficient as Arsteel or Denth), Stealth Mastery (Experienced enough to break into the Court of Gods unnoticed for some time), Due to possessing BioChromatic Breath, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can transfer his innate Investiture, or Breath, that is in his soul into objects or corpses to animate them), Precognition (Returned, due to having a splinter of Endowment, can glimpse into the Spiritual Realm and see the possible future), Enhanced Senses (Can sense life, and the auras of those with Biochromatic breath. Has a perfected sense of Pitch and Hue), Peak Human (Returned are endowed with ideal body proportions, strength, speed, and reflexes), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to disease, poison, and other physical ailments, With Nightblood, gains Empathic Manipulation (Induces Compulsion in 'evil' characters and Revulsion in 'good' characters a fashion similar to Soothing and Rioting in Mistborn. This can be intense enough to cause trained soldiers to vomit on sight of it), Absorption of Investiture, Existence Erasure (Obliterates the target in the physical, mental, and spiritual realms, stronger when object is possessing a Soul or is charged with Investiture), Power Nullification (Drains feurochemic metalminds, biochromatic breaths, Stormlight, and various other forms of Investiture around itself, effectively de-powering those who utilize it) Attack Potency: Street level (His status as a Returned gives him peak physical condition, as if he had trained his body his entire life), Wall level with some Awakenings and while partially drawing Nightblood (He could swing Nightblood hard enough to crack rips and break limbs; another man managed to ram the sword through his chest while it still had the blunt sheath on. Awakened clothing of his can easily strangle athletes to death, deflect blows from arrows and weaponry, and boost his physical abilities to superhuman degrees), Large Building level with Nightblood drawn (Szeth could use the weapon to instantly kill a Thunderclast, which is this large. It also ignores durability) Speed: Peak Human (Able to match Denth in a swordfight for some time, who can move and react too fast for mercenaries to even see. Denth was described as moving and reacting to an almost 'supernatural' degree. Returned are also endowed with ideal human reactions and speed), some Awakenings have Subsonic reactions (Vivenna's cloak could catch an arrow mid-flight to protect her) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human, Superhuman with Awakening (Can essentially create an extra set of limbs through Awakened cloth that can help him lift and move objects alongside his normal limbs) Striking Strength: Street level, likely Wall level with Awakening-enhanced clothing and while partially drawing Nightblood Durability: Street level, Wall level with Awakened clothing (His awakened cloak can block arrows, sword strikes, and punches with ease, and strangle enemies approaching him from behind. Awakened leggings can absorb the shock of a fall out of the third-fourth story of a palace) Stamina: Returned and Lifeless don't physically tire as easily as humans, if at all. Even while suppressing his Divine Breath, Vasher can still remain in combat for tens of minutes without tiring out, fighting Denth before taking on the Returned army with Nightblood, before fighting Denth again. Range: Awakening requires physical contact prior to the Ninth Heightening, and for objects to be within audible range before the Tenth heightening. Extended melee range with Nightblood, potentially hundreds of meters with Awakened objects and Lifeless contructs Standard Equipment: Prior to the events of Way of Kings, Nightblood and its sheath, a variety of colored objects for use in Awakening, and with preparation, prepared corpses to animate as Lifeless Intelligence: Easily one of the most intelligent beings on Nalthis. Has over 300 years of knowledge, primarily on the art of Awakening, having spearheaded the discovery and developments of Commands, even creating Nightblood alongside Shashara. Considerably skilled in swordplay, a knowledgeable scholor, expert infiltrator, and likely numerous other talents Weaknesses: Requires investiture to sustain himself, in the form of one Breath every week on Nalthis or a similar amount of Stormlight on Roshar. More complex Commands require more Breath and color, and objects that are less human-like and more dissociated with living beings also take more Breath to Awaken, with metallic and stone objects being near-impossible to Awaken without thousands of Breaths. Drawing Nightblood rapidly drains any Breath he has, and if his Breath runs out, it'll consume his soul, mind, and body, killing him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * BioChromatic Breath: Every human being born on Nalthis is born with Breath – a piece of their Soul that is Invested by Endowment, which can be transferred to other humans with the correct Command and Intent. The more Breath a man or woman possesses, the more connected and vibrant the world around them is to themselves, and as they collect vast quantities of it, give them a variety of abilities, segregated into 'Heightenings'. ** The First Heightening grants Aura Recognition, the ability to sense others who possess BioChroma at a distance. They can judge, roughly, how many Breaths the person possesses, and the quality of that Breath. Lifespan, color distinguishing, and pitch are all greatly increased from having this many Breaths. ** The Second Heightening grants perfect pitch recognition and production in voice. ** The Third Heightening grants perfect color recognition, the ability to instantly and instinctively determine exact shades of colors and their hue harmonics. ** The Fourth Heightening grants perfect Life Sense, maximizing the range at which one can sense other individuals with Breath. Drabs, and others without Breath, are not noticeable with this. ** The Fifth Heightening grants agelessness. They will resist most toxins like alcohol, most physical ailments like disease and even organ failure, and are rendered functionally immortal. Returned like Vasher achieve this heightening by virtue of their Divine Breath, given to them by Endowment. ** The Sixth Heightening grants instinctive Awakening – one who possesses this many Breaths need not learn or practice Commands in order to produce them, although more complex commands still require practice. ** The Seventh Heightening allows one to recognize Investiture in people and objects, and can tell if something has been Invested by Breath via Awakening. ** The Eighth Heightening allows the user to break Commands on objects and Lifeless, although this leaves the user exhausted. ** The Ninth Heightening is where the Awakener can Invest even objects that were never properly 'living', such as stone and steel. They also gain Audible Command, and no longer need physical contact with objects to Awaken them. ** The Tenth Heightening causes the wealth of Breath to have such a large effect on the environment around oneself that it distorts white light into colors akin to a prism. They can drain color from objects completely to Awaken, whitening them; and have an incredibly large range with this (Susebron affected most of his palace when awakening all the fabric in it). Commands can be given mentally and without need of a voice, although this technique is difficult to learn, and have only been used by the Hallendren God Kings to transfer Breath. Other effects of this heightening are unknown. * Awakening is the ability to transfer Breath into a nonliving object, animating it as if it was alive, with the animate construct following a set of Commands given to it at the moment of creation. As a rule, the further dissociated the object is from a living being, the more Breath it takes to Awaken. Corpses can take as little as one Breath if properly prepared, while metal and stone objects can take upwards of a thousand Breaths, although they create notably powerful artifacts such as Nightblood. Awakened cloths and dolls can only follow simple Commands they are physically capable of following, although if shaped like a human (I.E., a staw doll), they can follow more complicated Commands. The objects are also strengthened in the process, and will attempt to appear human-like. Awakened corpses, or Lifeless, can follow far more complicated commands due to still possessing a brain, and can be notably Commanded after the initial Awakening. * Nightblood: Nightblood is the product of the rare mixing of magical systems within The Cosmere, created by Vasher and Shashara with the Command to "Destroy evil". It is an Awakened sword capable of conscious thought, and was an attempt to use Biochromatic Breath to create a facimile of a Rosharan Shardblade. The result is one of the most Invested objects in the Cosmere, and a weapon whose destructive potential is "orders of magnitude" above Shardblades and even Honorblades. Nightblood rapidly drains investiture from the wielder and his surroundings, and if it's blade touches an enemy, it obliterates them in the physical, cognitive, and spiritual realms. While the upper limits of this ability aren't known, the Sword was placated with the Stormlight within Honor's Perpendicularity, and it has been stated that a similar effect would occur if it was drawn within Scadrial's Mists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancers Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Warbreaker Category:The Cosmere Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8